First annual warrior games
by Nineflames
Summary: In an alternate world, instead of fighting Tigerstar and Bloodclan, the now six clans fought the dark forest. Skyclan has returned and Bloodclan joined the forest clans. Now, how will they deal with a battle royale between all six?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Just so everyone knows, these characters are bi-ped! They walk on two legs! That is all.**

* * *

Bloodclan-

Cats on all sides trembled, all of them fearing what the dark forest was going to do, they had been defeated. One of the only cats not trembling was, surprisingly, the smallest one there. His name was Scourge, leader of Bloodclan. He stood tall, unyielding, still determined to prove he was not weak, no matter his size. No matter how sure of himself he was, though, he knew Bloodclan had chosen a bad time to join the forest clans. _Why did I decide to join them in the first place? _He asked himself. Then he remembered. He had joined the forest clans because the old two-leg place they had lived in before, once so accommodating, had been burned to the ground, months before. They had been lucky to escape. His clan, once simply a gang of rogues, now followed the warrior code. Even so, Scourge still had not been permitted to receive his nine lives. He bared his teeth in frustration, _Why don't they trust me? I agreed to their stupid code, I haven't yet killed any cat, I have agreed against my pride to their rules and they still don't trust me?_ He looked up and saw his deputy Bone staring at him. Realizing he had been muttering angrily to himself, he apologized. "Sorry, the clans are just so frustrating."

"Yes, I know. But we have to agree with their rules, we have nowhere else to go." He looked away, staring at nothing in particular.

"I know that Bone. But still, now that we've joined, there is less prey for everyone." He leaned his head back and laughed. "Not that I care!"

"We can't forget about Skyclan, can we?" Bone turned his head to Scourge.

Scourge snarled, baring his teeth. "Skyclan, they're just a bunch of tree born weaklings. Without their precious trees, they wouldn't be able to win a single battle."

"Still mad that we lost in a border fight with them?"

Scourge hissed at him, "Don't mention that around me! I don't understand why we lost, they're weak! We're strong!"

Bone shrugged his broad shoulders, "We're also arrogant, thinking we can win every battle. It's wishful thinking, you know that right?"

Scourge sighed, "Yes, I know. But how are we supposed to prove our skill when we can't even beat Skyclan?"

Bone shook his head, "Scourge, you-" But stopped when the camp was suddenly encased in a dense, dark fog, followed by a cats shriek. They whipped around, "Who's there?" Bone called, prepared for battle.

A large, muscular black and white tabby tom walked up to the cats. "Are you Scourge?" He asked deeply.

Scourge looked down on him from his ledge with indifference, "Who wants to know?"

The tom smiled savagely, "The dark forest."

At this comment, Scourge glared intensely, his ears lying flat on his head. "What do they want?"

"We only want to talk. And if you decide not to come with me, we'll be forced to eliminate Bloodclan."

"Fine, where are we going?"

"Mothermouth."

Skyclan-

"Hey! What happened?" Several cats shrieked in protest as the camp was covered in a thick fog.

"Wingstar! Come here!" A voice called from the camp entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wingstar padded toward the voice.

"The dark forest needs to see you. Come."

Wingstar hesitated, "But-"

"Do you want your clan to be destroyed?" The voice snarled.

Wingstar dipped her head, "No, lead on."

Thunderclan-

Firestar looked around in astonishment, _What's going on now?_ The fog was too thick and dark to see anything.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind him. A tom was standing behind him. "You are needed at the mothermouth."

"Who're you?" Firestar asked, coughing as he inhaled the fog.

"It doesn't matter, just follow me." He turned and padded out of the camp.

_I don't like this._ Firestar thought, following.

Windclan-

Tallstar was sleeping in his den when the fog had fallen. In his dream, he had encountered a wiry brown she-cat. She smiled, "You are needed at the mothermouth."

"Why?" Tallstar asked, frowning.

"Just hurry up." Her patience had run dry far too quickly.

"Fine." He woke from his dream.

Riverclan-

"So, Mapleshade, what do you want with me?" Leopardstar glared at the dark forest cat she had heard all too much about.

"Calm down Leopardstar. We just want you to come to mothermouth."

"What do you mean, "We"? Do you mean the dark forest?"

"Of course I do. What else would I have meant?"

"Fine, but I don't trust you."

"Who does?" She remarked sarcastically.

Shadowclan-

"Tigerstar? What're you doing here?" Nightstar asked, with a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm not the one who wants to speak to you."

"Who then?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Please, Tigerstar! Just tell me!" Nightstar pleaded.

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, "Ugh, I don't know why Brokenstar would want anything to do with you. Just follow me."


	2. Reaping

Bramblepaw crossed his arms, _How long is she going to take?_ Finchpaw was always so slow, he couldn't stand it. It was almost time for the "Reaping" and she was acting like it was no big deal. Finally, he saw her dash around a corner. His paws fell to his sides in relief. A loud speaker sounded from not far off, announcing that the reaping was about to begin. He spun around, running to the cluster of cats. He pushed through to the front, to the protest of many. He saw a she-cat standing on top of a stage, holding a microphone in her paw. "Greetings, cats of Thunderclan! And welcome to the first annual warriors games!"

"What are you talking about?" Some cat in the crowd protested.

"Why, I'm talking about the warrior games of course!" She meowed, blinking in slight confusion.

"We can see that, but what exactly are the warrior games?" Bramblepaw called out at her.

"Well, since this is the first ever warriors games, I suppose I will have to explain it to you." She gestured for him to come up. "Come here, I want to be able to talk face to face."

"Um, okay." Bramblepaw jumped onto the stage.

"Sit down over here." The she-cat said, sitting daintily on a chair, motioned toward another one.

Bramblepaw shrugged, he might as well.

Having sat down, the she-cat pushed the microphone towards his face. "So, what are your thoughts on the warrior games?" She asked, grinning excitedly.

"I don't have one yet, I don't even know what it is." He pulled his head back, looking at her accusingly.

"Oh, that's right, I have'nt told you yet, have I? Well, I'll tell you now. 11 moons ago, the clans lost to the dark forest in an epic battle. The dark forest decided that in order to prevent rebellion, they would have twenty-four cats fight to the death. Two pairs of tributes per clan, each pair consisting of one she-cat and one tom. The cats will be chosen at complete random, I don't even know your names! When I choose a cat, I will point to them and call out their pelt color. Then they will come up to sit by the other tribute!" She told him and the crowd cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Bramblepaw had been looking at her in shock. "You can't expect us to fight each other to the death! Isn't that against the warrior code?"

"Only during in-clan fights. Not during the warrior games. In fact, the warrior code does not apply." She smiled at him.

He sighed and leaned back, "Fine, just hurry and choose a cat."

"Well, since you're already here, you'll be the first teams tom, how does that sound?"

He glared at her, "Fine, now pick."

She turned joyfully and her paw shot out, "You! With the blue pelt! Yes, you! Come on!"

Bramblepaw was shocked to see Finchpaw hurry up the stairs to sit down in the chair next to him, gray blue fur shining. "Hi Bramblepaw! Looks like I'm your partner, huh?" She didn't seem worried at all.

"Yup." He saw Damppaw and Dewfrost walk up and sit in two other chairs. They looked absolutely terrified.

The she-cat with the microphone turned to them and said, "Go and wait at fourtrees 'kay? The other tributes will be their shortly." Turning around to face the audience, she said happily. "Have a nice warriors game! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

When they reached fourtrees, they found several other cats of all ages waiting for them. Blackpaw, a timid but strong Bloodclan apprentice, asked as they came up, "Hey, do you know what this is really all about? I mean, a fight to the death? This can't be real, can it?"

Bramblepaw looked at the young tom with sympathy, "It's real, we're going to die. But we can't give up just yet." He looked up to the rest of the cats. "Hey! Everyone! How many of us are there?" He did a head count, _Twenty cats. How many will we need total?_ He did a quick mental calculation, _Let's see, six clans, two pairs for each clan. That means there would be four cats per clan... Twenty-four!_ "We need four more cats!" He announced.

As if on cue, four cats marched over the moors of Windclan, walking calmly towards the four large oak trees. "Is everyone here?" Called the fluffy she-cat, probably from the stage.

Bramblepaw spoke up, "Yes. What do we now?" He asked, waiting for instructions.

"Go to sleep." She said. In the same instant, Bramblepaw's vision went black.


	3. Judging

He woke in the dark forest, a dark, gloomy place with trees that had no leaves. There was no prey to be seen. "Hey! What's your name?" A voice asked from behind him. Bramblepaw spun around, looking for the voice.

"Bramblepaw's my name. Where are you?" He asked, spinning around in circles.

"Sorry, you don't have to know that right now. So, Bramblepaw, you're here to present your best ability, which we shall score on a range of 1-12. This number will represent how likely you are to survive in the games. So, what are you going to show us?"

_This day is just getting stranger and stranger. _Bramblepaw narrowed his eyes, thinking about what he would present. "What are my options?" He asked, unable to think of anything.

"Anything. Weapon skills, hunting skills, medicine skills, survival skills, anything you're best at."

That had set Bramblepaw's mind. "Weapon skills."

"Alright, which weapon?"

"The scythe." He declared. The scythe was one of his favorite weapons, so elegant, so deadly. A scythe appeared in front of him, which he gladly snatched. He twirled it in one hand, passed it to his other behind his back and did several other intricate moves. All with his eyes closed. Make shift cat dummies appeared all around him, one in front, behind, left, right. His eyes darted to each one before his arms actually moved. He brought his arm with the scythe up, hooking the dummy in front of him under the head, swung it upwards, then brought it down on top of the dummy behind him, swung the back of the handle to his left, smashing a dummy's head, and spun, slicing the remaining dummy's head clean in half. He stood calmly, painting slightly.

"Well done! Now, exit in that direction." A large arrow appeared, pointing to his left. "Oh, and send in the next cat please."

Bramblepaw nodded as he walked out of the dark area. Suddenly, the place he was walking in lit up with a bright light. He blinked, shielding his eyes. When had adjusted, he found that he was in a highly decorated den, similar to the warriors den but much larger. Cats were lounging about in arm chairs and cushioned couches. He looked down and realized that he was still carrying the scythe.

He shrugged and walked to the couch that Finchpaw was sitting on. She looked at him and smiled, "Wow, nice scythe."

He smiled back, "Thanks. Could the next cat please go through that door?" He called, remembering about the judging.

A small brown Windclan apprentice got up out of his chair and walked to the door. "Wish me luck!" He called behind him as he passed through the doorway.


End file.
